


此路不通（起）

by GirlInSpace



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlInSpace/pseuds/GirlInSpace
Kudos: 6





	此路不通（起）

堂本光一醒过来的时候床上只有他一个人。外面的日头已经升得很高了，光从没拉严的帘子间透过来，正照在他脸上，简直像是专门闪他眼的一样。

谋杀亲夫啊。堂本光一无精打采地想，咂巴了一下这句话，竟然从里头品出一点愉快来。他带着没道理的笑容翻身下床，走到门口才听到浴室有水声。

竟然没走？堂本光一眼睛一亮，困倦全变成了坏心思，快步走过去推浴室门。

上锁了。

“刚，”于是他拖长了声音叫里面的人，“开门。”

水声停了，堂本刚的声音带着氤氲水汽：“等一下，我快好了。”

“我等不急了。”光一又敲了敲门以表达自己的急切，“快开门。”

门里沉默了，光一仿佛都能看到那个人皱起眉头，轻轻叹口气的样子。

“我这就出来。”

光一一愣，挠了挠自己软趴趴的头发，听见里面传来拉开门穿衣服的声音，终于认输：“不，你慢慢洗吧。我先去……煮点咖啡。”

门开了。堂本刚套着一件大过头的T恤，边若无其事地擦头发边说：“你用吧。我去煮咖啡。”

“啊……好。”光一看着他的背影，想起那T恤还是自己的东西。刚每次在这里过夜都会穿，以至于嫌洗衣服麻烦的光一每每兢兢业业地把它洗干净，甚至还买来了柔顺剂，想着这衣服舒服些的话，那人会不会愿意多留一会儿。

“今天有工作吗？”

“有。”

“拍摄吗？我送你？”

“经纪人会来接我。”刚喝完自己那杯咖啡，顿了顿，“光一，以后……”

“在你有工作的时候不做。”光一抢过他的话头，“不要拉着你过夜，最好是不要碰你，离你远一点？”

“……我该走了。”刚站起身来，想了想又说，“我没有怪你，我也有错。”

“你有什么错？”光一抬起头目光灼灼地紧盯着他，“不该送喝醉的我回家？不该心软留下照顾我？不该顺着我，没有推开我？”

有些跟光一不熟悉的人觉得他很吓人，板着脸说话的样子显得很凶。刚一直觉得他们不了解光一，没人比他更温柔了。但现在那双眼睛里，分明还有些绝望又疯狂的味道。

他于心不忍，向光一伸出手去，在空中停了停，才犹豫地轻拍了一下他的头：“我走了。你吃完早饭再出门。”

光一依然盯着他，一言不发，却满是不依不饶的意思。

刚的嘴唇动了动，像是有什么咀嚼了千百次的话要找到出口似的，光一盯着他，生怕错过一个字，但他最终没能发出一个音来。光一冷笑了一声，不知是笑自己自作多情，还是笑他瞻前顾后。刚心头一紧，拎起包头也不回地出了门。

————

堂本光一很烦躁，但他的烦躁并没能撑到跟刚见面那一天。外景日，他出奇地起了个大早，经纪人到他楼下的时候，他已经做完几十个俯卧撑洗过澡了。刚在车里了，见到他嘴角一提，“嗯”了一声。光一关上车门，伸手去抓对方放在扶手上的手。刚一缩，却没有挣脱，反倒轻轻捏了捏他。

光一终于露出一个稀罕的笑脸来，揉搓着他的指节问经纪人今天的安排。经纪人说今天来的嘉宾是一对搞笑艺人，其中一位是刚的饭，想借着外景和他来场约会。

“诶？”刚笑了，“还有这样的外景？”

“那我干嘛？”光一手下握得更紧了，“总不至于看着他和人家约会吧？”

经纪人含糊地应了一声，把音乐声音调高：“唉，今天天气真不错，适合出外景。”

刚笑出了声，肩膀一颤一颤的，看光一一脸郁闷，又安抚似地捏了捏他的手：“不是挺好的吗，感觉会很轻松，比什么体验单车课程好多了。”

光一得寸进尺地和他十指相扣，凑过去在他耳边问：“什么时候和我也约会看看？”

刚没理他，暗暗使着劲儿夹他的关节，光一吃痛，又不舍得松手，两个人较劲儿较得胳膊都扭了起来。直到刚终于撑不下去，笑着拍了他一下：“小学生吗？”

光一也笑起来，边揉自己被打的胳膊边想：就是这样我才没法放手啊。

他怎么可能不喜欢我呢？

明明都快要从眼睛里溢出来了。

————

虽然进了春天，东京的夜晚还是有些凉意。几个穿着西装的从居酒屋里出来，匆匆去赶末班电车。除了便利店那点微弱的亮光，路上的灯大多已经灭了，停在路边那辆红色法拉利显得更加稀奇，年轻人们状似无意地往车窗里看，却只能看见自己的倒影。

堂本刚有点没办法地看着身边脸色不大好的光一，低声解释：“那不是录节目吗。”

“我知道。”光一看了他一眼，又像是看到什么让他受不了的东西似地，马上转过了头，“虽说是节目……”

“那你生什么气呢？”刚温声细语，试图跟他讲道理，“你也知道，那是工作罢了。”

光一听着他这语气，心里乱成一团。他不明白为什么，自己在刚面前总像是予取予求。他如果站在原地，刚绝不会前进一步，但他每每卯足了劲想往前跑，都会被一团棉花挡了路，推也推不动，打了也没用。最后只能揪着那团软乎乎的东西自己窝火，变得丝毫不讲道理。

刚看着他的脸色犹豫再三，还是小心地拍了拍他的手：“光一？”

“我没有资格生气吧。”光一突然说，“我又不是你的什么人……当然，你总说我是独一无二的，只有我站在你身边二十年。但无论如何，就算你真要和谁约会，也轮不到我不高兴。”

刚没有答话。

光一猛地扭过身来，伸手抓住他的肩膀，为了不抓疼他，克制得自己竟然微微有些发抖：“刚，你到底……你到底……”

刚看着他眼里慢慢积起的不加掩饰的痛苦，下意识地抬起手来，却又停在半空，不知怎么办才好。光一一把覆上他的手，紧紧压在自己脸上：“我要从哪里把你抢过来呢？”

为什么你不愿意往前一步？为什么又不让我过去？

“光一……”

光一看见刚的眼里流出一滴眼泪来，然后接二连三，像是打开了什么阀门似的。

他在哭。

光一像是突然惊醒，松开了抓着对方的手，心疼得心口发麻，急急忙忙给他擦眼泪：“……是我不好。”

刚扒开他的爪子，发脾气一样道：“你很好。”

“我……”

“堂本光一，你特别好。”

光一一时语塞，不知怎么面对这语气不善的夸奖。刚依然没停下的泪倒映出昏暗的路灯，亮得耀眼。

刚说：“傻瓜，我有什么好？”

“你……”当然是哪里都好。光一还没来得及说话，嘴唇就被一片柔软覆住了，那人还嫌他不解风情，伸出舌头来舔了舔他的嘴角。他反应过来，来不及整理脑子里的烟花炮竹，只好把人压倒，把火花先撒到对方身上去。刚陷在椅子里，被吻得喘不上气，不满地哼哼着去推他，光一那根刚才强行松下来的弦却又已经被拉了个满。

“你还对她笑。”光一咬住刚的下唇，不舍得使劲，只得恶狠狠又没气势地掐了一下对方的腰，“谁让你随便对人笑的？”

刚懒得理他，微微扭过头去想喘口气，光一跟着他一偏头，将牙齿顶在了他的左侧锁骨上，刚下意识地一挣，却干脆被按住了双手。

“喂……”

光一像是找到了骨头的小动物，在他的锁骨上啃咬起来，带了点力度的牙齿被柔软的嘴唇包覆着，又像是要把他拆吞入腹，又像是在可怜巴巴地撒娇。刚拒绝的话没说出来，身子先麻了半边，鼻腔里也忍不住哼出了声。

“除了我还有人知道吗？”光一用脸颊蹭过他的脖子，拿鼻尖轻轻碰他的耳后，然后伸出舌头来舔了一下，刚全身一颤，不知什么时候被松开的双手扒到了光一的身上。光一笑起来，声音沉沉的，让他整幅身子都像产生了共鸣似地发热。

“你最喜欢被亲这里？”

刚把下巴抵在他的肩膀上，眼圈发红，轻轻扭了扭脖子，也不知是要逃开，还是方便对方下嘴。总之堂本光一找了个好角度，一口咬下去，像是把握住了他的命脉一样，不清不楚地问：“去我家还是在这里？”

“……我家吧。”刚气息不匀地说，“这都到楼下了。”

能大半夜开着车跑到人家楼下，把人叫到车里耍脾气的，天上地下也就他堂本光一了。

“好。”光一爽快地松了嘴，发动车子一脚油门，直奔车库。

但大半夜人家一声叫，就跑出来陪他拉扯不清的，天上地下也只有堂本刚啊。

————

堂本光一喜欢在这时候看着堂本刚。就算对方执意要关灯，他也总要给窗帘留出条缝隙，借着月光或是路灯去看所爱之人的脸，不愿错过一点对方为他发狂的样子。

“唔……光一……太深……”

刚的眼角还带着圈红，眼睛里却已经是新的泪水。光一身下力道不减，俯下身去吻了吻他的眼睛，又纠缠起他的唇舌，牙齿磕碰得几乎尝出血腥味来。

刚想扭扭脖子，又被扳了回来，光一一手将他的双手按在头顶，一手牢牢扣住他的下巴，腰部用力一撞，像是要把他钉在这床板上一样：“约会？嗯？”

刚求饶似地用脚轻轻蹭他的后腰，声音已经腻得不成样子：“轻一点……疼……”

光一咬了咬牙，怎么有人求饶求得像在勾引人似的？这人不管住怎么行？

“疼就咬我。我陪你一起疼。”

刚虽然身上快要散架，至少牙齿上还有力气，听了这话立刻狠狠咬了他一口，嘴里充盈了一股血腥味，光一疼得“嘶”了一声，眼色发沉：“这么疼？”

“哼。”

光一被他逗笑了，搂住他的头把人压进怀里：“抱歉，但你那里可不让我走。疼就叫出来，我不介意。”

“……”堂本刚实在不能理解自己刚才为什么要亲他？就是为了倒这个霉吗？

光一亲了亲他的头顶，凑过来低声问他：“那我来真的了？”

刚才这都是假的？！

刚用眼神表达着他的拒绝：“我…我困了。”

光一亲了他一口，将他的腿抬到了自己肩上：“能睡着你就试试看。”

————

又是那种感觉。时间是什么时候不知道，除了那个人以外的地方也一概看不清楚。光一大概是刚洗完澡，肌肉漂亮的后背对着他，正低头翻着什么杂志。

“光一？”他试着叫了一声。

光一没有听见似地，自顾自站了起来，走到衣柜旁去换衣服。桌上放着刚才那本杂志，摊开的那一页上正是堂本刚的连载。那是本女性杂志，看来那人把它买来，只是为了看这两页而已。

“光一？”他又叫了一声，想伸手去拍拍他，却发现自己动不了。应该说，他连自己在这情景中处于何处都搞不清楚。

刚咬了咬下唇，握紧了拳头。

又是这样……又是这样。

光一换好了衣服，又从一片黑色的衣服里抽出一件菱形格的卫衣来，他愣愣地看了一会儿，把它抖开，“切”了一声，脸色阴晴不定，刚一时以为他要把那衣服扔到地上去。

但光一把它摊在一只手上，抬起手来称得上是温柔地摸了摸衣服上绣的古代鱼，不动声色地把它折好，放回了柜子里，视线又粘在上面老半天，才终于关上了柜门。他走回桌前，看见了刚才放在桌上的杂志，终于受不了了一样把它合起来扔在了边上，然后困兽一样在房间里徘徊了起来。

“光一！”刚在心里不断地叫他的名字，就像要叫醒他的噩梦，“光一！”

那人终于停下了，有些茫然地立在房间正中，挺立的肩膀终于被什么沉重的东西压塌了。他有些颓丧地站在那，明明一滴眼泪也没有，却像是用整幅身躯在哭泣。

“……不要。”

“刚？”

“不要！”

有只手温柔地覆在他眼皮上，刚才那泛着白光的场景一下消失了。刚颤抖着睫毛睁开眼，看见手还悬在他眼旁的光一。

“昨晚忘记拉窗帘了。”光一说，“太刺眼了，睡得不安稳吧？”

刚没答话，脸色难看地盯着他。光一翻身下床，想把窗帘拉上，他出声打断了他：“开着吧，要起来了。”

“这才六点多……”

“我……我要去录音室。”刚掀起被子坐起来，咬着牙忍受腰部的疼痛，“在写新曲子。”

“这么早？”光一坐回床上，全身只穿了一条短裤，精壮的身子贴着他，手在他酸痛的腰上揉捏，凑到他耳边不无挪揄地低语，“昨晚不累吗？”

刚生硬地躲开他的亲密，坐到了床边站起身来：“我先走。你自己收拾好就走吧，把门锁上就行。”

光一愣了愣，然后冷声道：“后悔了？”

“什么？”

“后悔昨天留我过夜了？又没能推开我？”

“……不要闹。”

“你总觉得我就是在闹。”光一跟上他，冷着脸说，“堂本刚，我告诉你，我不是在闹。我喜欢你。”

“不要说了。”

“为什么不能说？“光一抓住他，“我当然可以说，当然，你也可以拒绝。”

“你不明白……”

“那你解释给我听啊！”

“光一……”刚求饶似地看向他，眼里又不知被什么笼罩得乌云密布。

堂本光一还是认输了。他不顾对方僵硬的表情，按住他的后脑勺，吻了吻他的额头：“……知道了。”

————

堂本光一没有洗漱，套上衣服就出了门，关门的人虽然挟着一身怨气，铁门关上的声音竟然很轻，反倒让刚心里一紧。

堂本刚出门的时候天已经全亮了，但街上还没什么人，只有一只小狗。刚蹲到它面前，伸手摸了摸它的头：“怎么了？找不到家了？”

小狗看着他，尾巴一摇，伸出舌头来哈气，扑到他腿上来。刚露出笑脸来，轻声细语道：“等一下，我看看……”

他依然把手放在小狗的头顶，闭上了眼睛。

眼前是一个公园，离他家不远，有位女士冒着雨急急忙忙地跑来，对管理员说着什么。管理员点点头，从自己的小房间里抱出一只小狗来，交到女士怀里。女士失而复得，抱着小狗连连道谢……

“这样啊。”他睁开眼睛来，“就在附近，那我送你过去吧。”

他抱着小狗站起来，慢悠悠往公园的方向走去，现在晴空万里，不知怎么刚才看到的却是雨天。他想，这糟糕的不知哪里来的破能力，也许也就这时候能派上点用场吧。

堂本刚从小就能看到一些东西。后来他才知道，当他闭上眼睛，出现的那些没头没尾的片段，总是应验在不久的将来。有时候是无所谓的，有时候看到风烛残年的老人家也会伤心片刻……

但光一呢？每次他和光一亲近，都会看到他伤心的样子。时间久了，他自然也就明白了这之间的因果关系。

“你永远改变不了结局。”和尚是这么对他说的，“这是拥有那样能力的代价。”

是不是离他越远越好？

刚把小狗交给公园管理员，看了看乌云密布，显然是要下起雨来的天空，无声地叹了口气。

为什么总是做不到呢？


End file.
